sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
Souris Lighthouse
The Souris Lighthouse is a white and red wooden tower, constructed in 1880Souris Harbour Authority. It stands on Knight's Point, at a height of 14.3m above the water, with a tower height of 10.1mSouris East Lighthouse. Virtual Museum of Canada. Accessed 2 September 2017., and overlooks the town of Souris. It is presently an automated operating lighthouse. Furthermore, the lighthouse is home to an interpretative center with a history of the Lighthouse and the Souris Harbour. History The lighthouse began its operation in the fall of 1880Townshend, Adele. ''Ten Farms Become A Town. ''Town of Souris: 1986. Print.. It was designed by the Department of Marine and Fisheries, and built by Peter Aylward of Souris"Souris Historic Lighthouse". Canada's Historic Places. Parks Canada. Web. 9 Feb, under a tender for $630. It entered into service in November of the same year. It is of a typical square design which was practical and popular at that time. Inside there is a straight staircase and two landings. The lantern is verified to date back to at least 1933, but it is unlikely that it is an original fixture. Angus MacDonald was hired as its first keeper. In 1881 a tender was offered to construct the lighthouse keeper's residence, which was adjoining to the tower. Andrew Leslie won the contract with a bid of $732, and the log home was completed in 1882. This home stood until 1959, when it was replaced by a newer home which stood on the site until July of 1991. An oil shed was built in 1911, a shed for the pump was added around 1947, and a barn was demolished in 1951 and replaced with a storage shed. Until 1974, two men were needed twice a day, seven days a week, to aid in the operation of the lighthouse and the fog warning. Before mechanization, a man was required every three hours and fifteen minutes to climb the tower and prepare the weights which turned the light; as well, as man was required in heavy fog or snow to walk to the end of the breakwater to activate the fog warning system. These things are now mechanized. The light became automated in 1961. In March of 1962 a mercury vapor bulb was installed that gave off a bluish glow, and since February of 1967 the light has flashed continuously. Its pulse is two seconds on, two seconds off. Lighthouse keepers were: # Angus MacDonald # Maxwell Lavie # George MacDonald # Frank McIntosh (1928 - 1935) # Andrew McIntosh (1935 - 1939) *son of Frank # George Campbell # Donald Osborne (1960) # Francis McIntosh (1961? - 1991) *son of Andrew Souris Lighthouse was the last of the 76 lighthouses on the Island to be automated. Francis McIntosh was replaced, at last, on 18 June 1991. It was established as a Designated Historic Place on November 1 2011. Gallery Souris Lighthouse 1906.jpg|Souris Lighthouse, 1906 Souris Lighthouse 1987.jpg|Souris Lighthouse, 1987 Lighthouse View Historic PEI.jpg|A view of Souris Lighthouse. Note the differences in erosion. PA100212.jpg|Souris Lighthouse, 2010 Souris Lighthouse Color.jpg|Souris Lighthouse Souris Lighthouse Postcard.jpg|Postcard depicting Souris Lighthouse Souris Lighthouse Rocks.jpg|Playing on the rocks, below Souris Lighthouse Souris Lighthouse Statement of Expenditures 1883.JPG|Souris Lighthouse Expenditures, 1883. References